Omicidi
In una intervista del Us Weekly del 12 giugno 2006, fu chiesto a Damon Lindelof cosa intendesse quando affermava che gli Altri fossero i bravi ragazzi e lui rispose con un'altra domanda: "Chi ha ucciso più persone da quando sono sull'Isola, Gli Altri oppure i nostri ragazzi?" Tutti gli omicidi sono elencati per offrire un quadro completo; comunque è importante sottolineare che spesso esistono circostanze attenuanti per entrambi i gruppi. Il fatto che le motivazioni degli Altri siano avvolte nel mistero, rende difficili giudicarli. Allo stesso modo, i Sopravvissuti non seguono nessuna legge e nessun ordine all'interno del loro gruppo se non quella di difendersi e spesso alcuni omidici vengono commessi per vendicare altri crimini. Per esempio, Jack può considerare il tentato omicidio di Locke nell'episodio una punizione sia per l'assassio di Naomi, ma anche un atto necessario per proteggere il resto dei sopravvissuti da una persona che egli considera squilibrata e pericolosa. Assassini I seguenti personaggi hanno ucciso direttamente altre persone a Lost. More details are in the following sections. Survivor crimes, On-Island Six of the seven identified bodies in the graveyard were killed by the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 themselves. Ana Lucia * Killed a female other with a rock on Day 12. * Incarcerated Nathan in the tiger pit, and threatened to cut off his fingers. * Impaled Goodwin on a stick * Incarcerated Jin, Sawyer, and Michael in the tiger pit. * Assaulted Sawyer twice (elbowed him in the face). * Shot and killed Shannon Rutherford thinking she was an Other. * Incarcerated (tied up) Sayid Jarrah. * Stole Sawyer's gun after seducing him. Charlie ]] * Was addicted to heroin (possession and use). * Murdered Ethan Rom by shooting him four times in the chest. * Assaulted (punched) Sayid in frustration after they had disagreements following the kidnap of Claire’s baby by Rousseau. * Assaulted Sun by dragging her into the jungle with a bag over her head, in an attempt to shame Locke and help Sawyer with his con. * Accessory in holding Mikhail Bakunin captive. * Assaulted (knocked unconscious) Desmond with an oar in order to stop him going down to the Looking Glass station, so that Charlie could fulfill his fate. Eko * Killed two Others with a rock on Day 1, during their attempt to kidnap Tailies from the camp. * Assaulted Jin, Sawyer, Michael with his prayer stick. * Head-butted Jin when he went off to look for Michael. * Assaulted (head-butted) Locke, while trying to get him to find the ?. * Used dynamite which ended up injuring Charlie slightly and himself seriously in his attempt to get into the Swan during the forced lockdown by Desmond and Locke. Hurley * Accidentally buried Nikki and Paulo alive (manslaughter). * Was accessory in holding Mikhail captive. . * Murdered Ryan Pryce by running him over in the DHARMA van. right|thumb|Jack punching Sawyer Jack * Euthanized Edward Mars. * Conspired to torture Sawyer. * Punched Sawyer twice (Sawyer did not hit back). * Broke into and entered the Swan and incarcerated Ben in the gun vault. * Threatened to kill Juliet with a plate shard while incarcerated himself. * Cut Ben's kidney sac during his surgery, with the intent to kill him if Kate & Sawyer weren't released. * Masterminded the surprise attack on the beach during which 10 Others were killed. * Assaulted and badly beat Ben and threatened to kill Tom. * Ordered to hold Ben captive. * Attempted murder of Locke. * Shot and apparently killed at least 4 DHARMA personnel while trying to escape with, and later detonate, Jughead. right|thumb|Jin punching Michael Jin * Assaulted and heavily beat Michael in order to reclaim his rolex watch. * Assaulted (punched) Eko while searching for Michael. * Captured and assaulted (beat) Mikhail Bakunin in order to recover Naomi's satellite phone. * Directly murdered the two Others Luke and Matthew by shooting them, as he failed to detonate his tent full of dynamite. Kate * Stole and burnt Joanna's passport, with intent to pass it off as her own. * Conspired to poison Michael and Jin (with the intent to make him sick). * Broke into, and entered the Swan. * Assaulted a group of Others by shooting at them while tracking through the woods with Hurley, Michael, Sawyer, and Jack. * Threatened to shoot Aldo in the knee. * Conspired to kidnap Mikhail Bakunin. * Assaulted Juliet. * Accepted Phil Collins cassette tape stolen by Sawyer from Bernard. * Was an accessory in holding Ben captive when the group reached the radio tower. * Accessory in the murders of the freighter mercenaries. Locke 's body, after he was pushed to the sonic barrier]] * Assaulted Sayid as he was trying to triangulate a signal. * Assaulted, held Boone captive, and drugged him. * Broke into and entered the Swan. * Assaulted (punched) Charlie after he took Aaron. * Incarcerated Ben. * Conspired to torture Ben. * Conspired to kidnap Mikhail Bakunin. * Attempted to murder Mikhail Bakunin. * Planted a bomb on the Galaga submarine. * Held Ben and Alex as hostages. * Accessory in the murder of Anthony Cooper. * Assaulted (punched) Mikhail Bakunin. * Assaulted and murdered Naomi Dorrit with a knife he threw in her back. * Threaten to shoot Jack. * Threaten to shoot Ben. * Held Ben, Sayid, Charlotte and Miles captives. * Put a hand grenade in Miles' mouth. * Threaten to shoot Sawyer. *'Murdered the Hostile, Mattingly, in 1954, with a knife he threw in his back'. Michael shooting Ana Lucia]] * Assaulted Jin, believing that he burned the first raft. * Assaulted Locke and incarcerated him and Jack in the armory. * Murdered Ana Lucia by shooting her. * Murdered Libby by shooting her. * Conspired with the Others to kidnap Jack, Hurley, Kate, and Sawyer. * Attempted to commit suicide multipul times. * Attempted to blow up the Kahana. Nikki * Attacked Paulo with a poisonous spider leading to his paralysis and accidental death. Rose * Accessory in holding Ben captive. Sawyer killed by Sawyer]] thumb|right|Sawyer killing Anthony Cooper * Assaulted Sayid soon after the crash. * Tried to euthanize Edward Mars. * Stole uncounted belongings of other passengers after the crash to build himself a stash. * Assaulted (punched) Boone when he attempted to take inhalers from his stash. * Assaulted (punched) Charlie for taking Claire's diary out of his stash. * Incarcerated Jin, falsely believing him to be the raft-burner. * Conspired with Charlie to assault Sun. * Murdered an Other who was following the group he was a part of by shooting him. * Assaulted several Others, including Pickett and Ben, while incarcerated . * Buried Nikki and Paulo, unaware they were still alive. * Stole Bernard's ''Best of Phil Collins'' cassette tape. * Assaulted Locke and held a knife to his throat. * Murdered Anthony Cooper by strangling him with chains. * Murdered Tom by executing him with a bullet in the chest. * Assaulted Jack leaving him in a terrible state. Sayid * Stabbed Sawyer in the arm, hitting an artery. * Tortured Sawyer. * Assaulted Ben. * Incarcerated Ben. * Attempted to kill Ben. * Kidnapped Mikhail Bakunin. * Murdered 4 Others: Diane and 2 unidentified men by detonating them and Jason by breaking his neck with his feet. * Participated in the murders of the freighter mercenaries. * Shot Erik in 1977. holds Locke at gun point]] Shannon * Attempted to murder Locke. ]] Sun * Poisoned Michael. * Planned to poison Jin (with the intent to make him sick). * Shot and killed Colleen. * Assaulted Sawyer. * Accessory in holding Ben captive. Walt * Set the first raft on fire so that he would be able to stay on the Island. Survivor crimes, Off-Island ]] Ana Lucia *'Murdered Jason McCormack'. Claire * Drove the car that crashed and led to the coma of her mother. Charlie * Bought and used heroin multiple times in his past. * Attempted the theft of Francis Heatherton's heirloom in order to get more drugs. Eko * Shot a man when he was just a child (though it was done to save Yemi). * Became a warlord and drug smuggler and killed several (possibly many) men while a warlord, and killed at least 3 in Yemi's church. . Hurley * Two people were killed in the collapsing deck accident. * Stole 8 chicken drumsticks from Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack and stole several garden gnomes from his neighborhood. * Fled police and drove a car recklessly around the streets of Los Angeles. Jack * Stalked his ex-wife after the marriage ended. * Gave (at first) false testimony in his statement to protect his father. * Assaulted his father, Christian, believing him to have had sex with his wife, Sarah. * Stole prescription drugs from a hospital. * Lied under oath about Kate's actions on the island and other details at her trial. * Broke into the Hoffs-Drawlar funeral parlor. Jin * Assaulted Byung Han in the course of his work for Mr. Paik (although only to prevent him being murdered). * Assaulted Jae Lee, threatened to murder him if he did not leave the country. Kate * Murdered her biological father, Wayne, by blowing up his home. * Accessory to, and took part in, a bank robbery in order to get the toy plane. * Shot and wounded her three accomplices during the robbery. * Assaulted (knocked out) a security guard. * Directly evaded arrest on numerous occasions. * Drugged police officer and husband Kevin Callis. * Forced Ray Mullen's car off the road, in an attempt to escape from Edward Mars. Locke * Accessory after the fact to grand larceny. * Knew of the location of a marijuana farm and knowingly lived and worked with the operators without telling the police. * Threatened to kill a police officer at gunpoint (Eddie Colburn). * Lied to police officers investigating the death of Peter Talbot. * Forbore telling the police what he knew about Anthony Cooper's criminal practices early enough in order for the police to prevent additional crimes committed by Cooper before he fled to Mexico. Michael * Stole Brian Porter's dog before he and Walt departed on Oceanic Flight 815. * Attempted murder of Tom. * Tried to detonate a bomb on board the Kahana. Nikki * Accessory in the murder of Howard L. Zukerman. * Stole $8 million in diamonds from Howard L. Zukerman. Paulo *'Murdered Howard L. Zukerman with poisoned food'. * Stole $8 million in diamonds from Howard L. Zukerman. Sawyer * Was a professional con man (multiple counts of assault, wire fraud, identity theft, bank fraud, telemarketing fraud). * Illegally purchased an unregistered handgun. * Murdered a man he thought was the original Sawyer. * Was deported from Australia for assaulting (head-butting) the Australian Minister of Agriculture, Fisheries, and Forestry. Sayid * Tortured many prisoners in the service of the Iraqi Government. * Tortured a fellow Iraqi prisoner of war in the service of his captors. * Committed treason for his actions as a prisoner of war. * Shot and killed Omar while assisting in the escape of Nadia, a prisoner. * Executed several people for Ben after he left the Island. So far, his known victims are Mr Avellino, Andropow and Elsa (although he killed Elsa in self-defence). * Killed Ishmael Bakir after Ben revealed he killed Nadia. Shannon * Conned Boone into paying her boyfriend $50,000, apparently only to receive "what was rightfully hers." Sun * Bought and possessed fake documents provided by her decorator. Free agent crimes on the Island Danielle Rousseau * Killed her lover Robert and two other members of her science expedition; Lacombe and Brennan. * Tortured Sayid by shocking him. * Set traps for humans on the Island that could injure or kill. * Kidnapped Aaron from Claire. * Shot Ben with crossbow arrow. * Conspired to kidnap Ben. * Conspired to torture Ben. * Conspired to kidnap Mikhail Bakunin. * Conspired to murder Mikhail Bakunin (her statement that he should be killed). * Accessory in holding Ben captive. * Assaulted Ben (tied to a tree and defenseless). Desmond holding up Locke at gun point]] * Assaulted, and accidentally killed Kelvin. ("Live Together, Die Alone") * Threatened John, Jack and Kate with a gun, attempting to incarcerate them .("Man of Science, Man of Faith")("Adrift")("Orientation") * Held Mikhail captive and threatened him with a flare gun. ("Catch-22") * Shot Mikhail in the chest with a spear gun. ("Through the Looking Glass") Kelvin Joe Inman * Attempted to steal a boat belonging to Desmond. Free agent crimes off the Island Anthony Cooper * Was a career criminal and con man. * Conned James Ford's parents. ("Confidence Man") * Stole $700,000 from Jimmy Bane. ("Lockdown") * Murdered Peter Talbot. ("The Man from Tallahassee") * Attempted to murder Locke. ("The Man from Tallahassee") Desmond Hume * Convicted of "disobeying orders" while in the Royal Scots Regiment of the British Army. ("Live Together, Die Alone") * Opened two and drank 1 1/2 bottles of Moriah Vineyards monastery wine, worth over 200 British Pounds without paying for them. ("Catch 22") Kelvin Inman * Conspired to commit torture. ("One of Them") * Violated the third Geneva convention as to treatment of prisoners of war. ("One of Them") Others' crimes Alex * Assaulted Michael. ("Three Minutes") * Accessory in holding Ben captive. ("Through the Looking Glass") Ben Linus attacking Ana Lucia]] * Kidnapped Danielle Rousseau's baby girl, Alex. * Likely ordered almost all actions of the Others, and is hence at least partly responsible for almost all of their crimes. * Participated in the mass murder of the members of the DHARMA Initiative, including his father. This amounted to over 40 people, according to Ben. ("Through the Looking Glass") * Conspired to kidnap several Tailies. * Conspired to kidnap Walt from the raft, and to incarcerate him. * Conspired to destroy the raft and leave its crew for dead. * Attacked Ana Lucia while incarcerated. * Ordered the incarceration Sawyer, Kate, and Jack (and temporarily, Michael and Hurley). * Beat Sawyer and convinced him that he had a pacemaker installed in his chest that could kill him if his heart rate exceeded 140 bpm. * Incarcerated Anthony Cooper. * Conspired to murder Anthony Cooper. * Conspired to kidnap several women among the survivors including Sun. * Shot Locke. * Conspired to murder male survivors and kidnap all women. * Conspired to murder Sayid, Jin, and Bernard. * Ordered Mikhail to murder Greta, Bonnie, and Charlie. * Attempted to murder Charlotte Lewis. * Assaulted and murdered Keamy with a knife. * Indirectly detonated C4 on the Kahana, blowing up the Kahana and killing everyone aboard (except Jin). * Orders Sayid to assassinate multiple people after leaving the Island. * Shot and Killed Matthew Abaddon. ("The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham") * Strangled Locke to death with a power cable. ("The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham") * Attempted to kill Desmond and Penny. * Shot Caesar with a sawn-off shotgun on the beach, presumably killing him. * Stabbed Jacob, the leader of the Others, numerous times, killing him in the process. Bonnie * Incarcerated (tied up) Charlie. ("Through the Looking Glass") * Assaulted (punched) Charlie, and threatened his life (shooting him with the speargun). ("Through the Looking Glass") Charles Widmore * Ordered Ben and Ethan to murder Danielle Rousseau. * Broke "the rules" by fathering a child with an outsider. Diane * Accessory in the attempted kidnapping of several female Lostaways and murder of the men who would stand in their way. ("Through the Looking Glass") Eloise Hawking * Murdered her son Daniel Faraday in 1977. She was unaware at the time that he was her future son. Ethan Rom * Threatened to kill Charlie, and other Lostaways. * Attacked Jin and Charlie. * Allegedly hanged Charlie by his neck and nearly killed him. * Kidnapped Claire and her unborn son, Aaron. * Assaulted Jack. * Allegedly killed Scott. Goodwin * Murdered Nathan by breaking his neck. * Assaulted Ana Lucia. Greta * Incarcerated (tied up and held at gun-point) Charlie in the Looking Glass. ("Through the Looking Glass") * Accessory in the assault of Charlie. ("Through the Looking Glass") Jason * Accessory in holding Jack, Sawyer, and Kate captive. * Held Kate at gunpoint. * Attempted to kill Sawyer and Kate. * Accessory in the attempted kidnapping of several female Lostaways and murder of the men who would stand in their way. ("Through the Looking Glass") * Held Sayid at gunpoint. ("Through the Looking Glass") * Accessory in holding Sayid, Bernard and Jin hostage. ("Through the Looking Glass") Juliet 's dead body, after he was shot by Juliet]] * Held a gun to Kate's head in the quarry, threatened to shoot her if Sawyer didn't stand down. * Tried to get Jack to kill Ben in surgery. * Killed Danny Pickett. * Abducted Kate into the jungle in an attempt to manipulate her. Luke * Accessory in the attempted kidnapping of several female Lostaways and murder of the men who would stand in their way. ("Through the Looking Glass") * Attempted to murder Jin. ("Through the Looking Glass") Matthew * Accessory in the attempted kidnapping of several female Losties and murder of the men who would stand in their way. ("Through the Looking Glass") * Attempted to murder Jin. ("Through the Looking Glass") Mikhail Bakunin * Killed Bea Klugh at her request. * Shot Sayid in the shoulder. * Assaulted Kate and Sayid. * Assaulted Locke. * Threatened to murder Kate, Locke and Sayid. * Attempted to steal the satellite phone. * Attempted to murder Desmond. ("Through the Looking Glass") * Murdered Greta and Bonnie. ("Through the Looking Glass") * Murdered Charlie. ("Through the Looking Glass") Pickett * Assaulted Sawyer on Pala Ferry. * Assaulted Sawyer at least twice in response to Colleen's death, threatening to kill him. Richard Alpert * Ordered the mass murder of 17 soldiers from the United States Army. * Participated in the mass murder of the members of the DHARMA Initiative. * Held Kate and Sayid hostage. * Participated in the murders of the freighter mercenaries. * Attempted to murder Keamy. Ryan Pryce * Lead the attempted kidnapping of several female Lostaways and killing of the men who would stand in their way. ("Through the Looking Glass") * Assaulted Jin and held him hostage. ("Through the Looking Glass") * Assaulted Sayid. ("Through the Looking Glass") * Accessory in holding Bernard and Sayid hostage. ("Through the Looking Glass") * Threatened to execute Jin to force Bernard to betray his friends. ("Through the Looking Glass") * Attempted to kill Hurley. ("Through the Looking Glass") Tom * Accessory in kidnapping Walt from the raft and incarcerating him. * Accessory in destroying the raft and leaving its crew for dead. * Kidnapped Michael. * Took Kate hostage and held a gun to her head. * Attempted murder of Sun. * Accessory in the attempted kidnapping of several female Lostaways and murder of the men who would stand in their way. ("Through the Looking Glass") * Assaulted Bernard. ("Through the Looking Glass") * Accessory in holding Jin, Sayid, and Bernard hostage. ("Through the Looking Glass") Unidentified * Shot Sawyer in the arm on the raft (Sawyer attempted to shoot first, the Others tried to kidnap Walt before that). ("Exodus, Part 2") * Threw a Molotov cocktail at raft to blow it up. ("Exodus, Part 2") * Shot at Sawyer again. ("The Hunting Party") * Incarcerated Karl on at least two occasions in unfriendly environments. ("Not in Portland") * Gassed Kate, Sayid, and Jack. ("The Man from Tallahassee") The Missing The following people have disappeared, almost certainly taken by the Others. Cindy, Emma and Zack appeared again outside the cages in ("Stranger in a Strange Land"); the remainder are not familiar faces, but have nonetheless not been heard from since. * Seven unnamed Tailie survivors including three on the first night: a blond guy, a curly-haired guy, and a German *Emma (child) *Zack (child) *Nancy *Eli *Jim *Cindy Chandler (vanished a mile from camp) Freighter People's crimes on Island Martin Keamy * Incarcerated Desmond and Sayid within the Kahana's sickbay. * Assaulted Desmond, Sayid, and Frank. * Killed or instructed his team to kill Karl and Danielle. * Kidnapped Alex. * Masterminded the attack on the Barracks, resulting in the murders of Doug, Jerome and an unnamed blonde casualty. * Executed Alex, then attempted to murder the remaining survivors within the Barracks. shows Captain Gault the C-4 detonator. ]] * Threatened Captain Gault at gun-point. * Attempted to murder Michael. * Assaulted Captain Gault and stole his secondary protocol key. * Conspired to "torch" the island, which would kill everyone on it. * Slit Ray's throat. * Excecuted mutiny on the Kahana by murdering Captain Gault. * Assaulted Benjamin Linus. * Incarcerated Frank within the freighters' helicopter. * Held Benjamin Linus and Kate hostage. * Led his team in an armed battle against the Others during a battle at the helicopter. * Accidentally kicked a grenade to Omar, killing him. * Participated in the attempted murders of Kate, Sayid and Benjamin Linus. * Assaulted and attempted to murder Sayid. * Held Locke at knife-point. * Attached a device to his body that set off a C4 explosion on the Kahana, presumably killing everyone onboard. and Kocol * Accessory in the kidnapping of Alex. * Participated in the murders of Doug, Jerome and Blonde Casualty. * Fired an RPG at Claire's house, making the house explode, nearly killing her. * Accessory in the murders of Ray and Captain Gault. * Participated in the attempted murders of Kate, Sayid and Benjamin Linus. Lacour * Accessory in the kidnapping of Alex. * Participated in the murders of Doug, Jerome and Blonde Casualty. * Accessory in the murders of Ray and Captain Gault. * Participated in the attempted murders of Kate, Sayid and Benjamin Linus. Mayhew * Accessory in the kidnapping of Alex. * Participated in the murders of Doug, Jerome and Blonde Casualty. Omar * Accessory in the murders of Ray and Captain Gault. * Participated in the attempted murders of Kate, Sayid and Benjamin Linus. Redfern * Accessory in the kidnapping of Alex. * Participated in the murders of Doug, Jerome and Blonde Casualty. * Accessory in the murders of Ray and Captain Gault. * Participated in the attempted murders of Kate, Sayid and Benjamin Linus. Scorecard A (very) rough accounting of the above, based on known serious actions. Note that this analysis is biased by the fact that 99% of the show is from the survivors' perspective, so violent acts of the Others may be committed offscreen. All these numbers are a minimum, as to what is known at this time. See also *Body count *Breakthroughs (theory) *Car accidents *Fights and attacks *Good and bad people *Redemption *Rivalries *Weapons Category:Storyline Category:Analysis